


The Advertisement

by EmmaSpencer



Series: Mystrade prompts [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Lonely Mycroft, M/M, Penguins, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, advertisememnt, lonely Greg, long walks on the beach, so so much love, twitter mystrade storytime, world penguin day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: ‘Black and white flightless bird seeks similar. Well dressed. Good sense of humour.Must like long walks on the beach and fish.’





	The Advertisement

**Author's Note:**

> I posted it on twitter as a mystrade story time.  
> And now here to commemorate World Penguin Day!

‘Black and white flightless bird seeks similar. Well dressed. Good sense of humour. Must like long walks on the beach and fish.’

“Sherlock.” Mycroft sighed seeing the advertisement.

“I do something for you once and this is how you react?”

“Want me to thank you for advertising me?”

“Yes.”

“Well nope.” he grunted turning away. “What the…”

“Ahhh, they are here!” Sherlock toddled around him. “Let’s see…John what are you doing here?”

“Coming to see how it turns out.” he chuckled. “Not in line for your brother.”

“Good.” he narrowed his eyes. “Now…” Mycroft sighed and walked away, letting Sherlock play his game. He was fine, or he said. He doesn’t need a mate, he lied to himself all over again. He decided to go for a walk, something to calm his mind and heart, to be alone.

“Hi.” someone whispered next to him suddenly.

“Oh, Gregory.” he jumped back a bit.

“Sorry for startling you.”

“Just lost in my thoughts.” he shook his head. “Walking?”

“Yeah…not really in the mood to be around the others. I keep seeing her and her new…family.” he sighed. “She never wanted one with me.”

“Sorry…maybe one day you’ll find someone…”

“Hmmm, kind of given up by now. You?”

“I’m fine.” he repeated the well learnt lie.

“Fine like a rotten fish.” he snorted.

“Pardon?”

“You are lonely, hurt…I can see it. The way you look at your brother and his newfound happiness, the way you look at the couples, the little ones…you are lonely but keep lying to yourself. Why?”

“Looking after Sherlock and work takes all my time.” Greg titled his head. “Too many rejections, too much pain.” he whispered bowing his head.

“So you don’t even look now.”

“No.”

“And what if the one was under your beak all along.”

“They are better off without me.”

“I beg to differ.” he took his flipper. Mycroft looked down and up and down and up. “Hi.” Greg whispered his eyes shining.

“Gregory?”

“Want to walk with me from now on?”

“That would be nice, thank you.” he mumbled shakily.


End file.
